1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a platform tree stand device for hunting and wildlife observation, and more particularly to a climbing platform tree stand device for hunting and wildlife observation that enables the feet of the user to be removably secured to the platform of the tree stand for providing the device to be propelled up the tree via the combination of the user's feet and platform, utilizing a stepping motion. Upon reaching the desired destination, the stand is locked in a fixed position on the tree.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For many years hunters, bird watchers, biologist, and others have sought ways to observe forested areas without detection. In response to this need various platforms for use in trees have been developed. Including the climbing tree stands that operate via the stand sit method. Various changes have been made in the platform configuration and in the locking and climbing mechanisms but room for improvement remains.
Accordingly, attempts have been made to refine climbing tree stands, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,217 issued to Manes discloses a tree stand device with an adjustable support frame/tree gripping mechanism, with a spring actuated locking mechanism. The device also includes a platform which is supported on the frame. This platform includes an upper section and a lower section, wherein the lower section supports the user's feet during the climbing operation, thereby providing for a stand-sit method for climbing the tree. This tree stand device, though efficient in providing an easier means of securing the device to a tree by eliminating the use of nuts, bolts, and the like in its operation, still suffers some shortcomings. Utilizing the stand-sit method to climb the tree provides a means of climbing that is tedious, slow, tiresome, and difficult to maneuver.
Another device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,310,019 issued to Paul, which discloses a climbing tree stand with a foot climbing mechanism. This climbing mechanism is an improvement over the prior art, but it does not provide the user with the option of climbing the tree utilizing a stepping motion. The climbing mechanism in Paul, like other prior climbing tree stands, provides a tree stand that is cumbersome to use and manage while climbing the tree, as well as difficult to secure to the tree once a desired destination is obtained.
None of these previous efforts, however, provide the benefits intended with the present invention, such as providing a climbing tree stand that is easy to maneuver up a tree and that is adapted to be secured on the tree quickly and efficiently. Additionally, prior techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements as disclosed and claimed herein. The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objectives and advantages over the prior art device through a new, useful and unobvious combination of component elements, which is simple to use, with the utilization of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, assemble, test and by employing only readily available material.